


Sixteen [Chapter Four]

by bobasheebaby



Series: Cordonian Ruby [5]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24293695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobasheebaby/pseuds/bobasheebaby
Summary: Bas and Liv realize they might have to start letting go on Ruby’s sixteenth birthday.
Relationships: Bastien/Olivia Nevrakis, The Heir (The Royal Romance)/Original character
Series: Cordonian Ruby [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724443
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Sixteen [Chapter Four]

Ruby stared at the man who raised her, hope inscribed upon her face. “Papa _please_ ,” she repeated.

She loved him, he was the only father she’d ever known, but sometimes he acted as if she was still a child. Both her parents had ensured she could protect herself, and yet they treated her as though she’d easily break like glass.

Bastien sighed. “Goose …”

Ruby rolled her eyes at the nickname, proof he still saw her as a child. “You _know_ I can take care of myself, Papa. Beau is sweet, he wouldn’t try anything, but if he did I’d make him regret it.”

He raked a hand over his face, he’d expected her to say that. She didn’t understand, she couldn’t understand without him telling her how her parents had died. Olivia and he agreed, the facts of Carolyn and Liam’s deaths would only lead to too many questions they wouldn’t be able to answer without her finding out that she was royalty.

She was too young, not ready for what knowing her position would mean. Ideally, she’d choose to return and take back her kingdom from Bradshaw, she still had two more years. Two more years and she could know. _Will two years really be enough time to ensure she has the skills and knowledge needed to shoulder the responsibility?_

“I know you can take care of yourself, that’s not the issue, Goose.”

“Then _why?_ Why do I have to be driven around like a little baby when Beau could easily pick me up and drive me?”

Bastien stared at his daughter, gone was her cherubic face, the small innocent child who ran to him with her problems. Before him stood a young woman who fought him and questioned him. Her ability to stand her ground and stick up for her own beliefs would take her far as a leader. He was proud of the young woman she was becoming, but he found himself torn. He could still see the small child he clutched to his chest, the little girl who ran to him with tears in her eyes, but he could also see the strong woman she would soon become. “Goose, Mama and I would both be more comfortable if a more experienced driver took you.”

It wasn’t a complete lie. It was close enough to the truth that she would hopefully drop it. They had never allowed any of their children in a car with anyone other than them.

Her face twisted in indignation, reminding him once more of the small child who had a fiery spirit and strong will. His heart clenched and he nearly folded, nearly saying the words: _sometimes even experienced drivers fail at keeping you safe, I know because I was unable to save your parents._ He couldn’t, she would only question what he meant, it wouldn’t be long until she then figured out _who_ her parents were.

“Papa that’s not fair.”

“What’s not fair?” Olivia questioned as she walked into the living room.

Ruby’s sapphire eyes lit up, if anyone could convince her papa it was her mama. “Mama, tell Papa he’s being overprotective.”

“She wants Beau to drive her on their date.”

“Absolutely not, out of the question.”

“Mama!”

“Just tell us where he’s taking you and we’ll drop you off and pick you up.”

“Well …” Ruby bit her lip, “he said he wanted to surprise me … maybe I can get him to tell me.”

Olivia and Bastien shared a look, both knowing what the other wasn’t saying; this didn’t feel right. “No, give me his number and I’ll find out.” Olivia replied.

Ruby grimaced, her mother talking to the boy she liked certainly didn’t bode well for her, though she knew if she didn’t comply she wouldn’t be going at all. She wasn’t sure what was worse, telling him her parents changed their minds or allowing her mother to call him. Each of her ‘options’ would result in the same outcome: _complete social suicide._

She heaved a sigh as she passed her mother her phone. _Please don’t embarrass me too much._

\- - -

Ruby sat back in the cracked leather seats of the old blue and white pick up. She still didn’t understand how Beau had been able to change her mother’s mind. Her mother rarely changed her mind, even for her father.

She caught sight of Beau continually glancing down at the speedometer. Her eyebrows knit together in confusion. “Why are you doing that?”

“Doing what?” Beau responded, not taking his eyes off the road.

“Why do you keep checking the speed?”

He gave a nervous laugh. “Well, I promised your mom I wouldn’t go over the speed limit.”

Ruby twisted her body to face him. “That’s how you convinced her to let you pick me up?”

She’d been dying to know what he’d said to convince her headstrong mother. She had hoped to learn when he picked her up but both of her brothers’ had to make sure that Beau knew not to make their sister cry. At ten and seven they were both well on their way to be as apt at defending themselves as she was. Both boys were fiercely protective of their sister, it was sweet, but sometimes they went overboard.

“Yea …” he lifted his hand from the wheel to scratch the back on his neck, _better not_ , he thought, replacing his hand on the steering wheel. “I also had to give her my number, promise to call when we got there, told her where we’re going, she has my mom’s number as well as the number of the place we are going and I have to call her when we leave.”

“Oh. My. God.” Ruby exclaimed slumping forward, her face falling into her hands. Her mother had gone _too_ far. She surely would never live this down at school. “I’m so sorry.” Her words were muffled by her hands.

She had never before felt such embarrassment. She willed the floor beneath her to open up. Bouncing along the paved road sounded so appealing at the moment.

“Relax Ruby, it’s fine.”

Her head snapped up, “really?” The words escaping her mouth a second before she realized that she was in his car; he had _agreed_ to the conditions.

“Yea, I mean my parents nearly lost it when my older sister started dating. It was slightly better when I did, and it took forever for them to allow me to drive by myself.”

She looked at the window, taking in the landscape as it passed by. Large stretches of fields, occasionally dotted with a home or barn. Her eyes widened as he turned down a long dirt lane. “So where are we going?”

“This is my grandparents' property, they let us practice shooting out here. Your mom said I shouldn’t be too upset if you school me.”

Her sun kissed cheeks tinged pink. Of course her mother would brag about her ability. She was usually proud to show off and show any boy up. The girls at school teased her that she’d never get a boyfriend if she insisted on being better than them. Her mother always said any guy worthy of her wouldn’t feel insecure if she outshined them. She was torn, should she give it her all or hold back?

She glanced over at him, could he handle her showing him up? He’d planned this date before speaking to her mother, so maybe he could.

“She did tell me I better have you home in time for your birthday dinner … I’m surprised they let you come out. My parents always insist we stay home on our birthdays.”

“Yeah,” she tucked her hair behind her ear. “They let us pick one thing to do for our birthdays. Plus Papa made his special birthday pancakes that Mama hates. He started making them when I was eight and Galen was three. He wanted something _special_ for breakfast and it just became tradition for all our birthdays.”

\- - -

Ruby slowly lowered the shotgun, a small smile playing on her lips as she pulled the noise canceling headphones off. Beau’s excited hoots and hollers filtered in spreading the smile wider.

“Look at you Eagle Eye, I don’t think any of the grandkids ever hit that target with such accuracy.” Beau said, his hazel eyes shining brightly.

Ruby shrugged, “I’ve had _a lot_ of practice.”

Beau stepped closer. “Why do you do that?” He asked carefully removing the safety goggles from her face.

“Do what?” Her mouth suddenly grew dry at how close he was to her.

“Deflect my compliments. You do it at school too.”

“Oh.” She fought the urge to lower her gaze. Would he understand or laugh if she told him the truth? _Sometimes it’s tough being good at almost everything and having all eyes on me._

“You don’t have to do that with me.”

She stared up at him in awe, the sincerity on his face clear. For a moment she envisioned the following year walking in the halls with him laughing.

Would she still be there in a year? She pushed the worry away.

She’d deal with it if and when the time came. For now she’d live in the moment, have fun getting to know a guy who liked her and didn’t want her to hide herself.

_This might be the best birthday yet._


End file.
